Fate Cures Hope
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Kira and Lacus have been trying to conceive for years, but have had no success. Children's Aid comes to their door one night and informs the couple that they are legally responsible for a teenage boy. Can a ghost from the past solve their fertility issues


"I'm tired," Kira huffed as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. He kicked his slippers off, using more strength than he normally would; they flew across the room, almost hitting the walls.

"Let's keep trying." Lacus spoke, in a comforting tone. She stepped towards him while holding a needle in one hand, the other resting on his shoulder.

"I've been giving you this shot for so long and we still haven't gotten results." He complained, and refused by flopping over towards the side. Before his head rested on the pillow his legs climbed upward on the bed.

"The doctors said we still have a chance." Lacus spoke, in a calm tone. Her legs bent in order to be at the same eye level as he. "We can still..."

"Fine," He caved in while his eyes rolled. Her lips curled upwards, as she stuck her hand out, offering the needle to him. His hand pressed against the mattress and elevated himself from the bed. He let out a groan before planting his feet unto the floor, while she let out a giggle of excitement. But, before his fingers touched the needle a buzz was heard.

"Who could that be at this hour of the night?" Kira thought to himself. Instead of taking the needle from her hand, he scooped up a dress shirt on top of the hamper. Lacus' attire of pyjama shorts that just covered her bum, and a tank top that didn't have a bra wasn't appropriate for answering the door. After throwing on some pants, he raced out of the bedroom and glided down the staircase while he dressed himself. He pushed his body and slid across the marble floors, almost crashing into the intercom beside the front door. They have thought of hiring a butler, but, despite celebrity status, the simple life was something they enjoyed.

"Yamato residence." Kira greeted, through the intercom. He pushed another button to turn on the camera that was located at the gates. A man, roughly around middle age for his hairline was reseeding, had his head stuck out of the car window to face the camera.

"This is Children's Aid Society and we have someone for you." The man spoke into the camera. Kira's eyes shot open, then his eyebrows scrunched to pause for a moment. "Uh," was the only noise he could let out. "C..Come in?" He answered, in a confused tone. The man turned his body to face the front of the car while Kira pressed the button to open the gates.

"Who as that, sweetie?" Lacus asked from on top of the stairs.

"Children's Aid," He replied; his voice was still baffled. "You may want to change into something formal."

Lacus also scrunched her face when she walked back into the bedroom. Most of his small group of friends had children, but they were all loving parents. The only people he could think of giving their children to him were Athrun and Cagalli, but they would never abuse their children. Also, their homes were as clean as their lifestyles.

A knock at the front door made him loose his train of thought. He darted body around and walked over towards the handle. Opening the door, the same man stood in front with a file in his hand; no children were seen. He pushed the cover to the file, revealing all sorts of papers crammed into the centre.

"Mister Yamato, your son and his mother were caught in a house fire." The man explained, while shuffled through the papers. "He survived with only minor burns but his mother inhaled so much smoke that she is on life support. Since it's in her will that the father is to care for the child in these cases, you are legally responsible for him. Shouldn't be a problem since you are financially stable, happily married, and don't have a criminal record."

"I think you have the wrong address." Kira responded. "I don't have any children."

"It says here Mister Yamato that you are the father of Kira Yamato." The man pointed out, as he grabbed a photo from the file. The papers nearly fell unto the floor when he handed it to Kira.

"I'm Kira Yamato and I don't have any children. Lacus can't and we've been trying for years." Kira confirmed, while his face had confusion written all over it. He took the photo from the man and glanced at the picture.

"Are you sure?" The man suggested when he held the file in both hands and read, "Kira Yamato. Born the thirteenth of October in seventy-one cosmic era in Brussels, Euroasian Federation. His blood type is A and is a Natural."

Kira's eyes widened as he took a look at the picture. A male teenager, around fifteen years old had the same face shape as he did with gray eyes and light brown hair, similar to colours of his birth mother. His hair was thick and dangling in his face, much like his hair.

"We copied the address and the name from the will and it lead us here. Are you not his father?"

"October of seventy-one?" Kira repeated to himself out loud. He didn't know anyone from the Eurasian Federation, nor did he remember being with someone nine months earlier. "The desert," he thought to himself.

"If it helps you the mother is-"

"Flay Allster." He said, in a monotone.

"Yes, so you do know her." The man sighed, while slamming the file shut. "Do you want to take care of this teenager or not?"

"But she's dead!" Kira screamed, shortly, as he held back the tears. "Her ship blew up right in front of my eyes!"

"Who's dead?" Lacus asked. Kira twisted his body around towards the voice. She raced down the stairs wearing a miniskirt with a jacket: something she threw on quickly. Her face was neutral, getting ready for the terrible news, but when she saw the photo she wore a faint smile. "Aw," she spoke, "they found a photo of you in high school." Her legs quickly dashed towards him, as she picked up the photo in his hand. "Wait a second," her expression changed, "this isn't you."

"Flay Allster is alive and gave birth in Brussels. I can send you to the hospital to prove it!" The man growled, showing his irritatation. "If you didn't want to raise your son you could have told us! There are plenty of families that will take him."

"No, you-" Kira tried to explain, as something caught his eye. The teenager stood a couple of metres behind the man to reveal himself. His head lowered, as he turned around towards the car with his hands in his pockets. "Crap," Kira thought, "he heard everything."

"Flay Allster, that name is so familiar, who is she again?" Lacus thought to herself out loud. "Son? You're mistaken, Kira doesn't have any children."

"We'll take him." Kira yelled, in a huff. Everyone was silence as they each paused for a moment; it felt as if time had froze. The man was the first to react by nodding and stepped down away the front door. Kira gave a deep breath followed by a large sigh, relieving his stress. Children's Aid must get lots of parents lying to them using the excuse, "this isn't my child," so the man was just doing his job. His eyes moved to the side as he glanced at Lacus, then darted them away. "How am I going to explain this," he thought to himself. The worker walked up to the teenager and escorted him to the front door, telling him the situation. The teenager looked exactly in the photo, only instead of a smile he had a timid expression on his face. His back leaned forward while his hair covered his face, and looked almost as if he stared at the front steps.

"Kira, who is this?" Lacus asked, but his lips were glued to his mouth.

"Kira?" She again, called out.

"Uh, someone we have to look after." Kira blurted out. Those were the only words he could say.

"Sorry for the interruption Mister and Missus Yamato, but he didn't need to be hospitalised and had no where to go. He escaped the fire with the clothes on his back and doesn't have any belongings so I trust you to care for him."

"There is a huge sale in the mall tomorrow that I was planning on going window shopping, but now I guess I have a shopping list." Lacus spoke, with enthusiasm. Her head moved to face the teenager and gave a question: "What are you interested in?"

"I'll let you two settle him in. Have a good night." The man waved, as he traveled towards his car.

Lacus and Kira shuffled towards the side to allow the boy to enter the house. Kira closed the front door, and locked it, while no one said a word. They all stood for a brief moment; Lacus was the first to say anything. "I guess we're talking care of you. I'm Lacus Yamato and this is my husband Kira." She greeted, offering her hand out. The teenager looked up at her and scrunched his eyebrows, and hesitated.

"It's late so I'll show you your room." Lacus smiled, as she placed her hand to the side.

They walked up the stairs, slothfully as if each step was a challenge. Kira was behind the two and was slower than the rest. Surreal was the only thing he could feel.

"Where would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" She asked. He responded by giving a shrug. She then continued to give him more questions. "Who are your parents?"

"Lacus," Kira spoke out. His chest felt as if the weight of the world pressed against it.

"What's wrong, Kira? You don't look well."

"I'm fine." He lied, while his lips curled in a fake smile.

"Okay," she nodded, as they made their way up the stairs. "You probably want your own privacy and your own bathroom so we'll give you the guest room over here." She informed, while pointing towards the right side of the hallway, opposite to their bedroom. "What's your name?" She asked, but he was again silent.

"His name is..." Kira stuttered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Blood rushed into his cheeks, as if his face was on fire when he blurted: "K..Kira Yamato."

"Is that true?" Lacus, said cheerfully. "What a strange coincidence that both of you have the same name!" As soon as she said "coincidence" both of them turned their head away and stopped walking. Her eyes shot wide open, showing off her entire eyeball.

"I remember Flay now, she was on that same ship as you, Kira. I wonder how she survived that blast." She recalled. Kira responded by giving a slight nod, but still had his vision far from her. He could feel his eyes start to water. "How is she...Kira? Teen Kira. She seemed so devastated the last time I saw her. I hope she is doing well."

The teenager opened his mouth to speak, but closed his mouth and shook his head. His hand went in between his hair and his face and collected some of the tears from his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." She apologised, but as soon as she finished her sentence Kira jerked his body and raced towards the teen.

"The fire," Kira remembered, as he said those words out loud. As much as he held back, tears did manage to fall unto his cheeks. "She's on life support."

"How the hell did I survive with only a couple of first-degree burns and she nearly died!" The teenager cried out. His voice nearly startled the pair since his voice was unexpected. He had an accent Atlantic Federation, but one that was uncommon and something they hadn't heard before. Lacus was the first to comfort by placing a hand on his shoulder, but he batted it away and demanded: "Where is my room?"

"It's right over here." She replied, as she ran towards a room four metres from them and opened the door.

"You're a..." Kira explained to the boy, but cut himself off. The Eurasian and Atlantic Federation was as extremely hostile towards half-Coordinators to full during the war that concealing one parent's genetic type was common. Though, he thought his comment was ignored, the teenager spun his body around to face him.

"I'm a what?" He asked, shortly. "Mistake that you didn't want? My mother spent my entire life trying to find you, a deadbeat father, and when she did she didn't have the courage to say anything! Why, maybe you didn't want me? She told me you were the best mobile suit pilot and the sad thing was I wanted to be like you."

"No, you have it all wrong. I didn't know." He answered, as he wiped his watery eyes. "She didn't say anything. I don't understand; Flay is dead. I heard her on that ship and the..." he wept, while Lacus raced to comfort him, and stood beside him. "Laser from above killed her. I saw the floating pieces from the ship. Her body wasn't there: incinerated. I couldn't protect her."

The teenager was frozen, as he stood immobile. He opened his mouth but lowered his head down in silence. A few moments later he started to waddle towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Kira." Lacus called out, in a concern tone. Her voice caused him to turn around. She pointed to the opposite direction, towards the end of the hall. "Our room is right over there, so if there is anything feel free to ask." The boy ignored her half-way by marching inside the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Lacus, are you pregnant?" Kira asked, out of the blue.

"No, why?" She responded, a baffled tone.

"Oh, so this isn't a dream." He sighed.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze. "You're right," she said, "this night does seem surreal, but I'm not mad at you." She buried her head in his chest as she started to sob. Kira embraced her and rubbed her back to calm her. "It's just," she spoke, choppy, "if we never have children, at least you have one. Even if I'm not the mother, I'm glad you have a son." Tears kept flowing from her eyes, and leaked unto his chest. "Sorry, I don't know why I keep crying. We will have children some day. I was pregnant before and we used birth control so we can have children."

"The more hormones I inject you with the more Kleenex boxes we have to buy." He joked, which made her stop crying.

"Maybe we should adopt?" She suggested, solemnly. "We have been trying for almost eight years." She paused for a moment. "I know we can have children, and we will, it's just..." Tears started to pour from her eyes again.

"Let's finish up with your prescription first."

She nodded, and wiped her tears away with her hands. The two started to walk down the hallway, towards their bedroom, slowly. Yawning, she then linked her arm around his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've been tired lately." Kira pointed out, as he turned his head to the side to face her. "Are you alright?"

"I have been feeling a little tired lately, but a yawn isn't going to hospitalise me." She answered, almost as if she was about to fall asleep. "Speaking of the hospital, are you going to see Flay?"

"I might," he replied, almost as if he each word was a burden. "I mean..." he controlled his emotions by holding the tears back, "I never had a chance to apologise and now I do but she's on life support. I had a second chance but I could never use it." One tear managed to escape from his eyes. "Sorry," he apologised, "I'm such a cry-baby and I'm thirty-one years old."

"You're my cry-baby." She comforted, as she gave him a smile. "I'm sure Flay will be alright."

"I hope."

AN: Okay, I'm most likely not going to touch this in a while so expect an update in a year or two. (I have other stories that need updating. If they weren't virtual they'd be collecting dust, or turning into dust.) This is my second Seed story (the other one is a crack fic that took me like ten minutes) and it's serious. I wanted it to be dramatic but not cheesy, so I hope the plot wasn't. The story may turn into an M rating for drug use (not fertility drugs since Lacus had a perscription) but again, the next update will take a while. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism and Comments are preferred! Oh, I wrote this late (hense the lack of description. I'll fix that)so feel free to point any errors. Thank you!


End file.
